


The Manbun

by Horns4lyf (TheRex)



Series: Give-aways [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dorian is a good boyfriend, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Giveaway, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRex/pseuds/Horns4lyf
Summary: The time for the Winter Palace is approaching and Kader Lavellan's hair is a mess. Dorian, being the good boyfriend he is, decides to help his amatus out.





	The Manbun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinsario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsario/gifts).



> This is a part of reddit's fall giveaway and it's for the lovely Yeevee! I hope you like it and thank you for letting me borrow Kader!

“Inquisitor, do you have a moment?” Josephine called out as Kader passed by. 

“Sure.” Kader shrugged and walked over to the dark-haired woman. “What’s up?”

“Well, as you know, we are heading to the Winter Palace in a few days.”

“Yes?” Kader raised an eyebrow. He thought they’d finished all preparations already. 

“And it is important that we all look our best.” She informed.

“Oh, so that’s why you got us those ugly red things that no one looks good in? I thought Dorian was going to have an aneurysm when he saw them.”

Josephine sighed. 

“What I’m trying to tell you is that you need to get your hair cut. It’s far too long and makes you look-” She seemed to be searching for a politically correct word to use. 

“Like a savage.” Kader deadpanned before waving his hand dismissively. “I’ll get it done.”

* * *

 

Kader pulled at a strand of his brown hair. It was so long that it now reached his nose. With everything that had been going on, getting a haircut wasn’t really his top priority. 

While with his clan, he had never really thought much about his hair. He had just kept it short so that it wouldn’t get in the way while he was hunting. But he had just let it grow now. He spent more time with politics than he did out and about anyway. And lately, with the whole thing about the Winter Palace, he hadn’t really had time to notice that it was getting too long. 

Glaring into the mirror he had placed opposite his desk and sighing, the elf grabbed a pair of scissor and brought them up to his hair before stilling his movements again. Dread filled him when he realised that he couldn’t just chop away. He needed to make this look good. Or, well, make it look good in shems’ eyes. 

He placed the scissors on the desk again and just looked at his reflection. He could probably get the front done pretty well. But the back parts would probably look like a right mess. This was harder than he had thought. Perhaps he should call for one of those people the shems used for cutting their hair. 

Then, he got an even better idea.

* * *

 

“Dorian!” Kader called as he jumped up the stairs to the library. He felt Solas give him a hard glare as he passed without even acknowledging the other elf. 

Dorian was, as per usual, sitting in his alcove with a book in his hands. He was as beautiful and immaculate as he had been for as long as Kader had known him. And when he looked up to smile at the elf, Kader felt his heart give a little flutter.

“Amatus.” Dorian carefully marked the page he’d been reading and stood up. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Kader put his hands on Dorian’s shoulders and stood on his toes to look the other directly in the eyes. Dorian raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything at his amatus’ odd behaviour. Honestly, he was probably used to it at this point. 

“I need you to give me a haircut.” The elf said seriously. 

“Ah, let me guess, Josephine got to you?” Dorian didn’t wait for a reply before he kissed Kader’s nose. “Well then, better not upset our beloved ambassador. Lead the way.”

* * *

 

According to Kader, Dorian took all of this a bit too seriously. 

Dorian had placed Kader on a chair in the middle of the room and put a towel over his shoulders after having him strip down from the waist up. He had even been forced to take out his earrings, much to his dismay. 

The mirror hadn’t been moved, so Kader was going to have no idea what Dorian was doing. He had attempted to calm the elf down by saying it would be fun, but this was not what Kader called a “good time”. There were several other things he’d prefer to do with Dorian. 

“Oh, stop sulking.” Dorian tutted as he walked to stand behind Kader. “Your face is too pretty for that despondent expression.” 

“Just get it over with.” Kader sighed. 

“Just you wait, amatus. You’ll be the most dazzling creature at the Palace after I’m done with you.”

And after that bold statement, Dorian started his work.

The two of them chatted casually while Dorian worked on his hair, but Kader demanded that the human would focus when he was working close to his ears. Kader had large ears even for an elf, but he liked them and would love to have them even after this. He trusted Dorian, but the thought of someone waving sharp things around wasn’t a bit disconcerting. 

It didn’t take long before he was done. As Dorian walked over to the desk to put the scissors down and fetch the mirror, Kader reached up touch his hair. It felt… Weird. The hair on the sides was short, almost a stubble. 

But before he could think more about that, Dorian placed the mirror in front of him, beaming. 

Kader wanted to like it. He really did. Dorian looked so pleased with himself and Kader wanted nothing more in life than for his beloved to be happy. But he really didn’t like what he had done to his hair. 

It was so short on the sides that it almost looked shaved. Now, he liked that part. It looked cool. However, it was the rest that really wasn’t sitting right with him. It was long. It seemed like all Dorian had done with those parts of the hair was to remove the more damaged parts, leaving everything else as it was. 

It looked idiotic. 

“Well, what do you think?” Dorian smiled widely. 

“It’s, uh-” Kader tried to find the kindest words he could. “Couldn’t you make it a bit, you know, shorter?”

Dorian shook his head and rolled his eyes.    
“This is a very popular hairstyle, amatus. It will be a success at the Palace.” 

_ I’ll believe it when I see it.  _ Kader thought as he turned his head to see all the angles.

* * *

 

Sera reacted just as Kader had anticipated. The other elf let out a cackling laugh as soon as he appeared in the bar and leaned heavily against Blackwall, smacking the other’s thigh. They had apparently already been here a while, judging from the colour on Sera’s cheeks. 

“Look at you!” She said once she had managed to get herself under control. “You look like a right tit.”

“Dorian says it’s fashionable.” Kader sighed. 

“It’s - it’s-” Sera snorted. “It’s a bun! A manbun!”

“I think it looks good.” Blackwall said, obviously lying.

“Nah you don’t.” Sera had righted herself and downed the rest of whatever it was she was drinking. “It looks stupid.”   
“It can’t be worse than how you normally look.” Kader grinned and narrowly avoided the tankard that was thrown at his head.

* * *

 

“Oh, Inquisitor!” Leliana exclaimed as the two of them passed each other in the dining hall. “Your hair, it’s darling!”

“Uh, thanks.” Kader said sheepishly. “It’s Dorian you should thank. He did all the work.”

“Say what you want about Tevinter, but they have great fashion sense.” Leliana winked at Kader before leaving.

* * *

 

Somehow, Kader and Vivienne had managed to become good friends. Kader wasn’t sure how it had happened. To be honest, he didn’t really know how any of this happened. One day he was just a nobody Dalish and the next he was shems’ Herald. But he wasn’t complaining. It could have been so much worse. He could have been vaporized. Though, he would prefer to go home. 

Kader nearly bumped right into the mage as he entered the great hall in a frenzy. They were leaving the next day and he had somehow managed to misplace one of his shoes. He had a habit of taking them off since he still wasn’t comfortable wearing them. He prefered to be barefoot. But a downside was that he constantly lost his shoes and they ended up all over Skyhold.

“Darling, I found this.” Vivienne held out one of his dirty boots. She held it as if it was contagious. Then again, after everything Kader had been stepping in, it probably was. 

“Thanks.” Kader took the shoe and turned to walk back to his room. 

“I must say, your hair looks great, Inquisitor.” Vivienne called out after him. “Dorian really has an eye for that sort of thing.”

“Apparently he does.” Kader muttered.

* * *

 

“Is that the Inquisitor?”

“He’s an  _ elf _ ?”

“But he looks so good!”

“Yes, he does. Look at that hair.”

Comments like that had been following Kader all night. He was fuming by now and Dorian was looking so smug that he wanted to either slap him or kiss him. He hadn’t decided yet. 

“I told you so, amatus.” Dorian grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
